


It’s Gettin’ Dark, Too Dark To See

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: At the funeral of their parent's, Dianna and Kate learn to lean on each other, and reflect on the lives of Kurt and Blaine.Klaine Advent prompt: Genuine.Major, major character deaths so, I'd avoid if that's upsetting to you, though there's nothing graphic.





	It’s Gettin’ Dark, Too Dark To See

She sat alone staring almost blankly at the graves her Dads had just been lowered into. It was freezing, her tights were sticking to the wooden bench she was sat on. Quiet, too. She could hear her family and her dads’ friends talking but they seemed so far away. They’d all offered their condolences, of course, but the words didn’t really seem to register, they felt too loud. Dianna had always liked the craziness that her fathers’ lives had brought; the loud parties with their actor friends; the spontaneous duets in the kitchen that woke her on more Sundays than she could count; the Godawful fights they had, coming from love, sure, but blazing arguments. Since they passed, she enjoyed the quiet.

   "God, if I marry Louisa I’m taking her last name. Anderson-Hummel is a bitch to fit on a headstone,“ her sister said, sitting on the bench next to her. Her arm stretched along the back of the bench like she wanted to put her arm around her but wasn’t sure if she should.  
   "Please have some class, Kate,” she sighed, her younger sister rolled her eyes.   
   "It’s true,“ she said, leaning back and smirking at Dianna. "I thought old Rachel was about three seconds away from throwing herself on Daddy’s grave, just for the drama of it all.”  
   "Katharine, please stop joking,“ she said through gritted teeth.  
   "It’s how I cope,” she huffed.  
   "Of course it is,“ Dianna breathed, Kate knew just how to press her buttons. "Because, if you weren’t being so inappropriate you might have to feel something genuine and you might have to deal with the feelings that you don’t understand, you might -”  
   "Did you ever stop to think, Dianna,“ she hissed. "That right now it’s like I’m in so deep that if I start feeling these things, I might never stop?” her voice broke on the last word, and it was like the dam burst. She rested her elbows on her knees and leaned her face into her hands. Dianna wrapped her arms around her sister, ignoring her protests, and held her to her chest. Kate sobbed, her whole body heaving, and Dianna rubbed a hand in circles on her back.   
   "You are meant to be feeling these things,“ she whispered. "We’re meant to not know what we’re doing. They were taken from us. We’re supposed to have no idea what to do now,” she said, wiping her eyes on the back of her sister’s jacket. Kate sat back up, her eyes were red and wet, her makeup had been cried off, revealing the freckles she got from her Daddy. Dianna couldn’t remember the last time her baby sister had looked so young. Kate took her and squeezed, smiled a little. “What?”  
   "You should let your hair curl more often, Di,“ she said, voice thick, reaching in to tuck a curl behind the other girl’s ear. Dianna caught her sister’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. They looked at each other in silence for a minute, twenty-four and twenty-one and orphans. "Do you think there’s another world, another universe, where they went to get a Christmas tree like they always did and they picked one too big for Grandpa’s living room like they always did and we yelled at them like we always did but, they came home like they always did, so it didn’t matter? They’re home safe, and we don’t even think to be grateful for that.”  
   "Yeah, I think so,“ Dianna answered after thinking for a second.  
   "I want to be there,” Kate sighed, leaning back into the bench and wiping her cheeks dry with her cuff.  
   "Me too,“ Dianna admitted, offering her sister a sad smile. "You look nice in your suit, by the way.”  
   "Of course I do,“ Kate said, smiling back. "Daddy made it for me.”  
   A twig snapped behind them and both of them turned to look. Burt Hummel seemed to have aged more in the past two weeks than he had in the twenty-four years Dianna had known him. He looked so tired, his shoulders sagged and the skin under his eyes were swollen, with tears or exhaustion or both, probably. When he saw his granddaughters were looking at him, he tried to put on a brave face. A mask, Dianna knew. She’d heard him cry. It comforted her anyway. Both of them stood and rounded the bench, tucking themselves under his arms. He held them tightly like he did when they were small and teething or sick or sad, so tight it was hard to breathe. It was perfect.  
   "You don’t need to worry about anything,“ he whispered, turning them to walk back towards the quaint, little building they’d had the service in, back to where Carole was waiting, leaning against the car. "As long as I’m here, I’ve got you.”  
   "You can’t ever die,“ Kate said, wiping her nose on her Grandpa’s sleeve. "We’ve had enough of that.”  
   "Okay, I promise,“ he chuckled quietly. They walked a few steps in silence, the only noise was the grass crunching under their feet.  
   "You think you’re going to marry her, then?” Dianna asked, leaning around Burt to raise an eyebrow at Kate.  
   "Dianna, please -“  
   "Marry her?” Burt asked, face lighting up a little. Kate rolled her eyes. “Should we be planning a wedding?”  
   "A wedding?“ Carole asked as Kate wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She had walked to meet them and they were almost back at the car. "Really, Katie?”  
   "Yes, Carole,“ Kate said sarcastically. "Will you walk me down the aisle?”  
   "Anytime,“ Carole said. Kate kissed her cheek.   
   Burt let go of Dianna in favour of holding Carole’s hand and the two of them walked ahead to the car.  
   "She’s very nice,” Burt called back. “Louisa, she’s very nice,” he added, seeing the confused looks on their faces. The car door shut their grandparent’s in and the girls looked at each other.  
   "You ready?“ Kate asked.  
   "No,” Dianna sighed. They got in the car anyway.


End file.
